


You deserve some sleep

by ShortFandomPerson



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortFandomPerson/pseuds/ShortFandomPerson
Summary: Donnie hasn't gone to sleep yet because he's researching. Raph notices. Leo and Mikey are only mentioned :)
Relationships: Donatello & Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 9





	You deserve some sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is also quite old but enjoy :D

Donnie sat in his dark lab that was only slightly lit up by a computer screen, the only sound in the room was the scribbling sound of a pencil writing furiously in Japanese. A loud yawn escaped him as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

He looked at the computer screen, scanning the long rows of text for useful information. You wouldn't have understood what it said even if you tried, the text was written in Japanese. They had recently encountered a new mutant that looked like a Japanese spirit of some sort so Donnie needed some more information on how to deal with it.

He dropped the pencil he was holding in his three-fingered hand and reached for the cold cup of coffee that was placed on his desk. He was just about to take a long sip when the lab doors opened with a groan.

He glanced at the door to see who was still awake and saw his immediate older brother entering his private space. Annoyed emerald green eyes bore into exhausted reddish brown ones and Donnie swallowed quite loudly.

Raph stomped over to Donnie and glared at him disappointingly. Donnie let out a sheepish laugh as he averted his eyes from Raph's glaring ones.

Donnie slowly stood up from his chair and backed away from Raph, coffee cup still in his hands. 'Crap, crap, crap' repeated Donnie as he tried to think of an escape plan. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to take mini-steps towards the door that led to the subway rails.

'Only a few feet left' he thought but his train of thoughts were interrupted when Raph lunged at him and managed to pin him to the floor with his face pressed onto the ground. He heard the telltale sound of a coffee mug breaking and sighed once more.

It took a moment for him to realize that Raph was still pressing him to the floor. He tried to squirm out of the hold but when he didn't succeed he tried to look up at his brother, or at least in the direction he thought he was in.

"Raph?" he said a little hesitantly. "Can you let me go now?". He waited a few seconds before he felt the pressure on his back disappear.

Donnie slowly sat up, his gaze immediately searching for his older red clothed brother. Raph was sitting on the cold concrete floor beside Donnie.

"Raph?" Donnie said as he looked at his brother as his face morphed into a confused look.

Donnie watched as Raph sighed and turned around to face him, a weary look on his face. He rubbed his face before he began to talk.

"Listen Don, I know that you're the most clever one of us and that you think that it's your job to fix, create and solve everything but it isn't."

Donnie looked at Raph in confusion before he continued.

"You always take everything upon yourself and we never even thank you for anything. You've built so many things that helped us through many tough situations.".

Raph saw Donnie with tears in his eyes and gripped his arm and tugged him into a tight hug.

He felt his little brother tremble as his shoulder shook with sobs.

After a while, Donnie stopped shaking and his breathing slowed down. Raph was about to release his brother but stopped when he heard soft snores, he smiled and picked up Donnie as he stood up.

He smiled as he carried Donnie to his room, he saw the others peeking their heads out to see what was happening but Raph only shushed them and walked into the intelligent brother's room.

He placed him under the covers and quickly left the room, closing the door.

He walked into the living room and heard both Mikey and Leo follow him, despite it being 4 in the morning. He sat down on their couch and waited for them to sit.

When they sat down he explained everything while their brother got some well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes :DD


End file.
